The Christmas Gift
by Iglika
Summary: This is a Zee&Ro short story. My Christmas gift for all of you this year.


Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Zeta Project'. I do not own any of its characters. It's just a fanfic.

As English isn't my native language, I want to thank Antje for her editing help on this story.

This is my little Christmas gift for all of you.

The Christmas Gift

by Iglika

**Ro's point of view **

I glanced at Zee while he drove the car. He was silent, calm and confident, radiating tranquility and assurance as always.

But I was nervous.

No, it wasn't his silence that irritated me now. Most of the time Zee did his best to talk to me, as he knew that I hated when he sank into his own thoughts.

But Zee was sad now.

Why?!

It was Christmas; there was no reason for him to be sad. Moreover he said that he received important information from Bucky, and now we headed toward some town where Zee hoped to find Dr. Selig.

I really couldn't understand why Zee was so sad. We were about to find Dr. Selig! Wasn't that Zee's goal?

We had had different plans for this evening, indeed; our last hotel room had already been decorated. Maybe Zee was sad because our Christmas tree would be alone? We could have another one.

Okay, I liked our Christmas tree too, but...

Whatever.

Maybe the situation wouldn't seem so depressing if Zee stopped listening to that stupid song.

Well, the music wasn't too bad. Actually the song was very tender. Its melody reminded me of an old children's music-box with a pirouetting ballerina. Zee had shown me a music box like this on the Net. Noticing that I liked it a lot, he managed to find a real one to give to me as his Christmas present this year.

The interesting toy was carefully packed in my backpack, but still…I was astonished that he gave me his present early. It wasn't usual for him. He was so strict about traditions…

At least his gift helped me to come up with a proper Christmas gift for him. I bought and I gave him an old fashioned golden pocket watch, that hung on a golden chain. I knew how much he loved Dr. Selig's watch. Now when we were so close to finding Zee's creator, Zee wanted to return the watch to Dr. Selig. So I decided that another watch would be a good present for Zee.

He did like it, a lot. Zee was so easy to read sometimes, and most of all when he was sincerely happy.

He hadn't yet a real pocket to keep the watch in, but he put it in a compartment of his chest.

One day Zee will become human, or at least semi-organic, and he will wear real clothes. I was sure of this.

Zee had programmed the car's music player to repeat that song again and again. But why? The song was sad. Like him. Or was he sad because of the song? And why on earth did he like it so much? The singer was desperate because his girlfriend had left him and he wasn't able to see how happy she was, away from him.

I didn't plan on going anywhere. And plus – I wasn't his girlfriend; Zee and I were just friends. So I really couldn't see any connection between us and this song.

But that was Zee. So clueless sometimes.

And so cute. Maybe that was the reason I liked him so much.

One of the many reasons, to be honest.

I was about to do my best to try some conversation, when Zee stopped the car in front of one of two multi-storied houses.

Had we arrived?

Zee switched off the player and slowly turned towards me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you all about this place, Ro."

He was looking me in the eyes, with the whole care and tenderness I was used to him showing me. He even tried a smile. But it was a sad smile. And he had become sadder. Terribly sad.

I had no time though to ask him why.

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise" he outstripped my words. "Bucky really gave me important information. But it wasn't about Dr. Selig. It was about your family. I wanted this to be my real Christmas gift for you. This is their house, Ro. Your parents' house. They know you're coming. They're waiting for you."

"Zee!" I hugged him around his neck.

He hugged me back, but...

His arms slid over my back somehow…too slow and…not just tenderly, his fingers desperately caressed me, as if…as if he wanted to hold me back, he knew that it was impossible and he would lose me…and it was…it was a goodbye hug…

The feeling of farewell was so strong that I felt cold shivers run down my spine…

But I didn't ask him anything, my mind was too occupied with the joy of my found family, so…

I climbed out of the car as fast as I could and I ran towards the house…

o O o

**Zee's point of view**

Ro's parents' house.

The garden was white. The roof was white from the new snow, which had stopped falling just as we entered the town.

Through the windows a big Christmas tree twinkled.

Tiny bells played a quiet and tender Christmas song.

Your childhood might've been spent here.

Your lost childhood, Ro.

I promised you I'd find your family and give them back to you.

And here we are.

In front of your home.

This is my real Christmas gift for you, Ro.

Your family.

Your home.

You made it.

I always knew you would make it.

You turned to look at me.

Happy.

Your sky blue eyes glittered with joy.

You wanted to share your happiness with me.

I tried to give you a cheerful, encouraging smile. Come on, Ro, go ahead! Ring the bell! They are there, behind this door. Your parents. You need them. As they need you too. It's about time for you all to be one family again.

Me?

I'm here. I'm still here.

I want to see how you enter this house. I want to see how you fall into your Mom's hug, into your Dad's arms.

I'm sure you will be happy with them.

I want you to be happy, when you start your new life with them.

Even if I won't be able to see it.

Even if I won't know it.

Because my road ends here.

o O o

A blond man in his late forties opened the door. He looked for some seconds at the young blonde girl in front of him as if he couldn't believe to his eyes, then he opened his arms and hugged the girl, "Rosalie…"

The girl broke into tears on his shoulder.

A reddish-haired beautiful woman ran toward them. She whispered, "Rosalie…my Rosalie…" and she broke into tears as well, while the blonde girl hugged her.

None of them noticed the tall black-haired young man who stood a few steps away from them. His long royal-purple coat was unbuttoned, the winter wind played with his lilac T-shirt, buffeted the trouser legs of his dark gray pants, waved his black collar, the tails of his coat and the forelock of his black hair, but it seemed that he gave little attention to the cold.

When he saw how the blonde girl, through tears and still hugging her father with one arm and her mother with her other arm, began to talk to them, he sadly smiled. Then he lowered his head, gave a last look to the happy family and with his hands in the pockets of his coat, he turned slowly back to the gate, making his way to the street.

He didn't climb into his luxury car though. It was an expensive, beautiful navy blue car. He didn't need it. He would buy another one. This car was also a Christmas gift for the blonde girl.

Maybe its navy blue color would remind her…at least sometimes…of his navy blue eyes…

Such a hopeless romantic he was!

She would forget about him.

She already had her real family. She already had her real life. She had everything she had searched for, everything she needed.

He was no more than the car to her. Just an instrument used to find her family. Like the car. You need something to bring you to your goal. Then you forget about it.

She would forget him.

The fresh snow crunched under his heavy shoes, making a lonely path on the sidewalk…

o O o

**Ro's point of view**

I smiled at my parents, wiping away the tears from my eyes, and I turned to look at Zee again…

He wasn't there.

"Zee?" I asked the silent night. "Ze-e-e-e!" I yelled.

"Rosalie? I didn't see anyone…who was with you?" My Mom looked at my Dad, who confirmed that he hadn't seen anyone either.

"Zee is my best friend…he's…he's my…my boyfriend. He thought that you wouldn't accept him…I have to find him! I'm sorry, I'll be back…" and with all of my might I ran toward the street.

The snow was new and untouched as it had stopped snowing a few minutes ago…I just had to follow his tracks, he couldn't be too far away…

There he was!

I saw his tall figure, he walked slowly with bent down shoulders, his hands in the pockets of his coat…

"Zee!" I called running after him.

He halted and turned towards me.

I threw myself on his neck, hugging him with all of my force. "Zee…how could you…how dare you…why did you leave me, why?"

He didn't hug me back. Like the very first time I hugged him, years ago, when we thought that we would have to go our separate ways-- he didn't hug me then.

I drew back, slowly sliding my hands on his broad shoulders and holding the black lapels of his coat.

"Finding my family doesn't mean that I have to lose you, Zee," I whispered, looking up to his eyes now dark grey in the evening dim.

"You found your parents, Ro. You don't need me anymore," he whispered back, trying to keep his deep voice even, but I sensed how there were some trembling notes, as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Don't tell me what I need! Of course I need them! But I need you too!"

"No, Ro. You don't understand. I…"

"_You_ don't understand! I love you, Zee!"

There was a moment of silence while he looked at me, trying to convince himself that what I had said was really true.

"I love you too, Ro," he breathed. "But your parents…"

"They will understand. If not – the road is ours! C'mon, Zee! Please!" I tried to drag him back to my parents' house, but he didn't move.

Still with my hands around his elbow, I said as softly as I could, "Christmas is impossible without you, Zee. Nothing has any sense without you."

I kept looking up at him insistently and finally his strong arms surrounded me, not desperately, as in the car, but with unhidden longing.

His warm lips gently touched my face and I sensed his slight breath, which made him so real.

I closed my eyes and let him kiss me…

Then I met his warm gaze. "Don't leave me ever again, Zee! Do you hear me? Never again!"

His fingers tenderly wove in my hair. "I won't leave you, Ro. Ever."

I smiled. "That was the best gift you gave me this Christmas, Zee!"

He smiled too and I snuggled up to him, burying my face in the quite real texture of his coat.

Zee will never leave me.

He had promised.

And he never breaks his promises.

The end

A/N If you like this little Christmas story, please let me know. Please review!

Happy Holidays to all of you!


End file.
